


Build a Home

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, library fix it fic, one of the many ways river song could come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had hundreds of years to try and save her. Perhaps saving was never the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Home

River Song blinks her eyes open and feels, well...different. The Library database is a simulated world with codes written in to make it look, taste, smell, and sound like the real world. But it doesn't really feel like being alive. It's an afterlife, of sorts, and she has gotten used to that over these incredibly long years. Today, however is strange. 

She shifts around, taking in her surroundings: her bedroom. The same as it has looked every day for the last eternity, and yet, something has changed. She grips her hand into a fist just to make sure she isn't just imagining it, and her palm feels warm against her fingers. Her bed sheets feel hot, and she feels impossibly alive. She feels.

She feels.

Her bedroom. The incessant ticking of a clock on the wall, the light, blinding. Her eyes burn. She feels her heart beat. She feels the bed shift when she sits up. She glances around wildly, running her hands into her hair and feeling the texture, nearly squealing in delight at the weight of her curls. "I'm alive." She whispers, her throat tingling with speech. "I'm alive!"

"Yes." A voice says from her doorway. "Welcome back, Professor River Song." Her head snaps up instantly, meeting his eyes from across the room. The Doctor stands there as if no time has passed at all, and she might actually believe it if she could not see the beginnings of an eighth grey hair at his temple.

"I'm not human anymore, am I?" She asks him, ever perceptive. "I feel human. Oh, god, I'm not plastic am I?" She makes a distasteful face, pinching at her skin just to be sure.

"You're human, well, mostly. Not sure why I didn't think of it sooner, honestly. Took me a long time to realize that an echo simply wouldn't do. " He looks on the verge of falling to his knees. "I built a flesh avatar with the exact specifications of your digitized body, and then uploaded your consciousness with a microchip." He taps beside his ear, indicating the location of the chip. 

"But I can feel." She stands, running her hands along the bed frame and squeezing just to make sure. 

"Only the best for you, dear." She smirks at him, her hand on her hip. 

"Clever boy." 

"The cleverest." He laughs, bounding into the room close to her. He holds his arm out to her and she takes it. "Ooh," he says, his fingers delicately touching her arm. "You've got skin, that's nice. Forgot how that felt." 

"Hmm, I've got much more than that, sweetie."

"Are you trying to seduce me, River Song?"

"Wherever did you get that idea?" She flirts, teasing, invading his space, her hair tickling his cheek. "I've been a good girl." 

"Doubt it."

"Oh, but you love bad girls." He doesn't disagree, especially not when her hands come up to frame his face and kiss him positively senseless.

When she pulls back his face is dazed and red, and she examines her body properly for the first time since awakening. "Such attention to detail!" She winks at him.   
He giggles childishly and rubs his hands together. Dirty old man.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series about the adventures of Flesh!River and the Doctor.


End file.
